1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage rod, and more particularly to a massage rod having multiple massage twigs with spiral sections to provide an excellent massage effect to the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Massage has been popular for thousands of years because of the need to relax aching muscles. With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional massage rod (30) in accordance with the prior art comprises a handle (32) and multiple massage twigs (34). The massage twigs (34) are made of metal and are securely attached to the handle (32), such that the free ends of the massage twigs will naturally flex and vibrate. When the user pats the body with the massage rod (30), the massage twigs (34),will massage the muscle and the acupuncture points so as to soothe the aches.
However, because each massage twig (34) of the conventional massage rod (30) is a straight twig, the conventional massage twig (34) cannot actually contact with the acupuncture points on the body and thus cannot provide a specific patting effect to the acupuncture points. In addition, the expansion area of the conventional straight massage twigs (34) is not enough to define a large contact area on the user""s body, so the use of the conventional massage rod is not versatile. Furthermore, many massage twigs (34) are needed to form a large contact area, however the cost for manufacturing and the weight of the conventional massage rod (30) are too high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a massage rod to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a massage rod that has an excellent massage effect. The massage rod has a handle, a securing bushing and multiple massage twigs. The securing bushing is securely attached to one end of the handle. The massage twigs are securely connected to the handle with the securing bushing. Each massage twig has a straight section securely connected to the securing bushing and a spiral section integrally extending from the straight section. With such a massage rod, the contact area between the massage rod and the user""s body is high. Multiple points that can actually contact and massage the acupuncture points on the body are formed on each respective massage twig. An excellent massage effect is provided.